Cadenas naturales
by Mishima Yukio
Summary: Bum es un omega que se ve arrastrado hasta la casa de Sangwoo por su naturaleza, que una vez despierta reclamaba por su alfa. Así es como se ve atrapado en las complicadas situaciones que vive. Un fanfic AU de Killing Stalking. Los invito a leer. Mis resúmenes siguen siendo malos.
1. Chapter 1

Primera y única cuestión.

¿A qué o a quién aferrarse para no caer

en la locura? Una sola respuesta: el amor.

Alejandra Pizarnik

Cadenas naturales

¿Qué te dice tu instinto? ¿Cómo habla tu corazón? ¿Qué crea tu mente? Te aferras a lo que está ahí, a ese detalle, su mirada, un minuto, apenas un instante... ¿Qué le pasó al hombre que conocías? ¿Quién es él? La mente crea el refugio perfecto para las almas atormentadas, el pánico de cruzar la línea. Realidad o fantasía. No importa mientras no haya dolor... O el dolor sea insoportable. Depende de tu adicción.

Este recipiente que yo soy no es más que algo lastimoso e insignificante… sólo útil porque llevo dentro algo que él desea como parte de su naturaleza alfa. No soy al que presume a sus amigos, estoy sin existir en su vida. Y todo se vuelve insoportable cuando sus expresiones cambian, escasos minutos, migajas de un amor que no existe más allá del instinto que le pide me cuide… No, eso no pasará.

Estoy hablando contigo — su voz me saca de mis pensamientos. Lo miro fijamente sin decir una palabra. Tengo miedo — ¿Conoces nuestras historias? Mi madre solía hablarme de ellas… Mi padre no busco un estorboso omega, pero llegó ella y le dio un hijo alfa; claro es la única manera en que un beta pueda tener uno. Estuve investigando… — mi respiración se acelera. Mi mano instintivamente se dirige a mi vientre de apenas dos meses — Como alfa con un beta sólo tendré betas, pero con un omega… Son tan raros…

Él sabe que nosotros estamos casi extintos. Agacho la cabeza en señal de rendición. No me dejará ir con su hijo, con un pase directo a toda la negligencia posible en este podrido mundo. Como duele, cuando sus labios se posan en mi mejilla, acaricia a mi bebé. Por favor… que alguien lo aleje de mi hijo.

Los omega casi no existen porque sólo pueden tener bebés con alfa. Así que esto es una apuesta de un cincuenta, cincuenta. Espero que esto sea un alfa, Bum — se aleja y al fin puedo respirar.

Una lágrima se desliza por mi mejilla, escuchó la puerta cerrarse y la cerradura ser asegurada ¿Cuánto tiempo llevo aquí? ¿Cómo me pude "enamorar" de él? Lo recuerdo, ese día que mi instinto despertó para condenarme a las cadenas invisibles de las leyes naturales de un omega. Tuve que dedicarme a investigar para saber el daño que eso significaba. Tenía tanto miedo, los celos, los bebés después, el reclamo. La marca. Tocó mi cuello y siento como cicatriza la última hecha y los vestigios de la primera. A lo lejos hay murmullos, imaginarios. No hay nadie más en esta casa, fantasmas de las mujeres a las que les ha arrebatado la vida.

No te preocupes, mi amor… todo estará bien — le habló con ternura aunque siga dentro de mí; en la penumbra donde nos hemos hundido juntos. No sé cómo liberarlo. Que no sea omega.

Quiero gritar que pare, me hace daño; no puedo permitir que destroce mi cuerpo, por momentos su voz se vuelve amable y suplica que me calme, es por mi "bien". Quiere matarlo, lo sé, la historia se repite, una y otra vez… es un vórtice que me llena de angustia el pecho. Todo da vuelta alrededor, la habitación es tan blanca a pesar de estar a obscuras.

Se va. Como siempre.

La paz que me brinda el silencio total, la ausencia de mi cuerpo. Tiemblo de manera instintiva. Me faltan sus brazos para cobijarme, me falta su amor... sonrió abiertamente. Nada de eso existe y eso me destroza ¿Cómo pase de ese hombre, mi familia, a otro mucho peor? ¿Es peor? Recuerdo, con toda claridad mi condena hecha por la luna clara en el cielo, el hermoso eclipse que revelaría a la nueva generación de betas, omega y alfas… Todo fue confuso a partir de ese momento.

Apenas lo había conocido, pero su rostro estaba en mis sueños, su voz y la manera en que nuestras miradas se cruzaron apenas un lapso de tiempo tan pequeño que parecía una mentira. Tenía que ser una mentira. No entendía. Las respuestas fueron claras cuando rechace de manera tan firme a ese hombre, lo golpee y escupí en la cara; corrí bajo la lluvia con el cuerpo magullado. Ya no más. Grite su nombre para ser salvado "¡Sangwoo! ¡Sangwoo!" aún lo pronunció, más silencioso, discreto mientras me destroza por dentro.

Dormir no es opción. No puedo sentir nada. La vida se ha extinguido. Otro más que falla ¿Por qué tenía que golpear ahí la primera vez? ¿Por qué no tuvo cuidado? ¿Por qué me odia? Si le pertenezco. Soy apenas un ovillo incapaz de moverse. Otro fracaso y sus palabras me taladran la mente "No sirves ni como omega…" Aprieto mi mano firme sobre el lugar donde hay un corazón atravesado y doliente. Me sostiene con amabilidad. Acurrucado contra su pecho me siento seguro… Hasta la próxima vez que decida que no sirvo más que para parir un hijo.

Sus manos me limpian, no puedo ni verme al espejo, silencio. Sangwoo no dirá una palabra del desastre que es la cama, llena de sangre y el aroma a muerte. Es así con cada aborto. Parece que en ese momento es humano de nuevo, transformado del asesino, el monstruo a una persona que también siente la pérdida.

Quédate aquí — me dice. Asiento.

Cierro los ojos para regresar a esos tiempos donde lo más preocupante era salir de esa casa, aunque el exterior no era mejor. No tengo un lugar, mi naturaleza tampoco me lo dio. Mi vida no es más que un montón de desilusiones acumuladas, quiero llorar hasta secarme, convertirme en desierto y después morir. Sí, es lo mejor.

Bum… — se acerca despacio, como si leyera mi mente. Está frente a mí con un plato de fruta fresca — Vamos, come…

Me alimenta con amabilidad, no puedo controlar las lágrimas que me nublan la vista. Se detiene. No dirá nada, nunca hay palabras demás en sus labios.

Lamento mucho que… Lo lamento… Soy un fracaso…

Los omegas son tan raros, se quedaron estancados con las antiguas leyes. Ya sabes, en esas donde son propiedad. También leí que necesitan cuidados especiales desde jóvenes para que la concepción llegue a buen término. Al parecer nunca tuviste… nada.

No. Nunca — quiero agregar "sólo a ti", pero lo conozco. Estos momentos de paz son tan efímeros. Vienen y van, así como caminan las manecillas del reloj. Lento, pero es seguro que el minuto siguiente llegará y se moverá el mecanismo.

Es hora de descansar. Me besa la frente mientras me recuesta y libera las hormonas suficientes para que mi cuerpo se estremezca y relaje. Es su alfa. En toda la extensión de la palabra. Siento que el sopor del sueño me invade. Se aleja y extiendo la mano, pero ya no puedo ver su expresión. No. No me dejes con las pesadillas de mi pasado, vuelve. Quédate conmigo. No tengo nada más. Ni siquiera a mi bebé.

Duermo. Ya no hay más…


	2. Chapter 2

Siniestro delirio amar a una sombra.  
La sombra no muere.  
Y mi amor  
sólo abraza a lo que fluye  
como lava del infierno:  
una logia callada,  
fantasmas en dulce erección,  
sacerdotes de espuma,  
y sobre todo ángeles,  
ángeles bellos como cuchillos  
que se elevan en la noche  
y devastan la esperanza.

Alejandra Pizarnik

II

Escuchó los gemidos de ella y los suspiros de él. Apenas una sonrisa se dibuja en mi boca, es amarga, pero los escucho y no tengo como combatir la desolación en mi alma. Es una beta que no puede darle un bebé, ahora que "estoy con él", pero con la que se divierte esta noche, falta poco para mi celo, aunque he perdido la noción del tiempo, sé que quizás han pasado veintinueve días, me lo dice la luna llena; lo puedo sentir mientras mi respiración se detiene al escuchar el orgasmo invadir de ecos esa silenciosa casa. Ahora ella va a morir, no me obligará a mirar, de nuevo, no desde la última vez.

¡Ayuda! ¡Ayuda, por favor! — grita mientras pasa a mi lado, estoy tirado cerca de la puerta del sótano. No hago nada. Es hermosa. El mundo perderá otra mujer hermosa y yo, un omega sin encanto ni luz estoy sentado mirando al frente mientras sus gritos se vuelven agónicos quejidos. Cierro los ojos y tomó aire. No quiero saber más, ¿por qué a no la ayude, ni le suplique a Sangwoo que se detuviera?

Nadie me ayudó a mí, nadie me miro en la calle cuando en mi primer intento de huida él me golpeaba contra un coche, huelo a omega y por lo tanto mi alfa puede hacer conmigo lo que quiera. Incluso hacerme perder a mi primer bebé, apenas de tres meses. Nadie se detuvo a escucharme cuando en un intento desesperado les pedía que no me dejaran con aquel monstruo. Parecía más sencillo ignorarme, parecían un montón de muñecos a control remoto mientras yo trataba de proteger a mi hijo nonato. Parecía que todo era una farsa y la realidad no era esa.

Sacudo la cabeza y me arrastró lejos del olor a muerte, cerca del olor a sexo de las sabanas llenas de sudor y fluidos. Siento náuseas y sigo mi camino hasta la cocina para quedarme en un rincón. Tengo frío, pero al mismo tiempo un calor peculiar me hunde en el sopor. Oh… hay luna llena. La veo desde la ventana, su luz fría invade el lugar. Sangwoo está frente a mí, con una mirada feroz, como un cazador saboreando a su próxima presa; me miro las manos y puedo sentir como se liberan las feromonas, el dolor del nudo.

No… — le digo con la voz temblorosa, con mi cuerpo vibrando contra mi voluntad ¿Por qué? ¿Por qué no puedo escucharme a mí mismo? Es porque me escuchó, que deseo esto. Huele a sangre.

Gateo de manera lenta hasta quedar frente a él, ha llegado desnudo hasta a mí. Acaricio la longitud de sus piernas con adoración, tengo hambre. Mis manos temblorosas llegan hasta la base de su miembro, pero aún hay rastros de esa chica beta, parece ver la duda en mis acciones, en mis facciones que se han vuelto de desagrado ante la expectativa de meter en mi boca aquello que ha estado en ella, dentro de ella.

Hazlo… — ordena.

No… — me atrevo a responder, pese al dolor. Me toma del cabello con violencia.

Te he dado una orden.

Me niego a hacerlo cuando has estado dentro de ella. Ahora es un cadáver, pero hueles a ella todavía.

El miedo ha dejado de inundarme, puede que pasen dos cosas, una es que me viole, la otra es que obedezca a mis deseos, podría suplicar y él no tendría opción ¿Por qué no jugamos a lo mismo y ver qué pasa? Pero antes de pensarlo me abofetea de manera certera. No. Él no tiene ese instinto tan despierto, se domina a la perfección. Me empuja contra el piso y golpea mi cabeza una vez contra la superficie, me siento aturdido.

Cuando te ordene algo, tienes que obedecer ¿entiendes? — me dice en un susurro tétrico que me eriza la piel. No digo nada. Es seguro que tendré que tragarme de nuevo la agonía —. Te hice una pregunta — me arranca la ropa de manera brusca — ¡Habla! — grita desesperado. Tengo los ojos cerrados. Estoy hundido en la obscuridad.

Sangwoo no muestra ninguna delicadeza con mi cuerpo cuando su miembro, sin previa preparación se entierra en mi carne tibia y húmeda llenando el vacío, abriéndose paso; un quejido mudo escapa de mi garganta. Y estoy disfrutando de lo que su parte alfa me ofrece. No se necesita demasiado para quebrar mi voluntad. Sus manos me aprietan la cadera, no es el asesino, tampoco el falso y amable hombre, es el animal, el instinto primario. Dominado por el deseo y la lujuria. Siento como poco a poco se deshace el nudo y el calor intenso; mi respiración se acelera, mis mejillas están húmedas con mis lágrimas. Está golpeando el punto correcto cada vez que se mueve, un dulce vaivén que me hace gemir, eleva el sonido de mi voz y me pierdo en las respiraciones erráticas de él… él…es todo lo que importa ahora. Más, tómame más, lléname.

Sa- Sang… woo mmhh… — lo llamó en voz baja, trato de alcanzar su rostro, pero eso parece despertarlo del trance de apetito sexual.

En un movimiento siento como quedó de nuevo vacío y me da la vuelta. Otra estrategia para no saber con quién se acuesta. Sólo un cuerpo donde descargar su instinto carnal. Mi mejilla mallugada se frota contra el piso cuando me embiste con fuerza, me centro en la luz que está sobre mi mano. Trato de no hacer ruido, pero es demasiado placentero y siento como mis piernas ya están húmedas, probablemente he llegado, pero deseo que me inunde, que sea mi cuerpo su deseo más grande y sepa que nadie más podrá liberarlo como yo. Que ingenuo. Eso es lo que hace conmigo ahora mismo. Su cuerpo se mueve de manera menos constante y más fuerte, tiene una mano sobre mi espalda, siento como aplica más fuerza con cada movimiento hasta que su éxtasis me inunda los sentidos. Sus dientes se entierran de manera dolorosa en mi piel, la siento arder. La coordinación perfecta de placer y dolor.

Es todo. Sangwoo en ese momento es todo. Su voz, su piel, la sensación de su esencia en mis entrañas. Estoy lleno de él. Al fin…

El problema con mis celos es su coordinación con la luna llena; parece un ritual que podría llevarse a cabo en cualquier lugar. Cuando siento que el calor se libera, vuelve con fuerza y me vuelvo puro deseo, necesidad del miembro de un alfa. No. Quiero a Sangwoo, que deja en cada encuentro su marca en mi cuello. Son días. Tres días en los que no comemos, ni dormimos, somos pura lascivia. Dos cuerpos unidos, sin contactos innecesarios.

Despierto en la cama, totalmente siendo yo. Soy dueño de nuevo de mi cuerpo. Al fin, mi instinto se ha alejado. Él está en la cocina, no sé si molesto o satisfecho. Nunca tiene quejas de mí, por eso siempre asumo que he hecho bien mi papel de omega en la cama; dando lo que necesita, lo justo y necesario e incluso un poco más. Me duele el cuerpo completamente, cierro el puño, mi muñeca tiene una marca y supongo que ha sido mi castigo o una huella del descontrol de Sangwoo.

Ven a comer — escuchó su voz en la entrada. Es frío. Me levantó con dificultad. Debo darme prisa para no enfadarlo. Me visto apenas con un esfuerzo sobrehumano y siento como tiemblan mis piernas —. Tardas demasiado.

Lo siento… — le respondo.

No he olvidado — dice con un tono neutro que es más atemorizante que el amenazador.

Yo tampoco — no puedo ver su expresión, pero nuestra conversación es demasiado ambigua y asumimos que hablamos del inicio de mi celo, pero yo le reclamo más por mis bebés perdidos y el próximo en camino.

El hombre que tengo frente a mí come de manera tranquila, trato de levantar la cuchara, pero se me resbala cuando apenas la tomo. Debe ser la muñeca. La muevo despacio y, efectivamente, duele cuando trato de hacer un círculo. Me he concentrado tanto en mí que no notó el tiempo que me ha estado mirando.

Es resultado de todas las hormonas que dominan cuando el omega entra en celo y el alfa despierta su instinto.

Toma el resto de la bebida y se levanta de la mesa. Estoy sonriendo. Me desea, ahora estoy llorando. Eso significa que no tengo escapatoria. Nunca la he tenido. Soy en extremo fértil, así que la concepción está asegurada. Crece, mi niño, ven al mundo y dame una razón para vivir.


End file.
